All Day Tease - Carlisle & Esme
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Carlisle & Esme create little teases for each other all day leading up to a big finale


Esme walked past Carlisle's office where he sat with his back to the door and papers scattered in front of him across the desk. He had one hand pressed firmly against his temple and in the other he tapped a pen against the desktop.

She walked in behind him and kissed him on the cheek. "Stressed?" she asked.

He checked out of work-mode for a moment and smiled at her, "Not stressed but... have a lot to do."

Esme kissed him on the cheek again and placed a hand on the highest point of his leg, "Don't work too hard."

Carlisle flashed a closed-mouth grin and closed his eyes as her hand drifted toward the button of his pants. She easily undid it and Carlisle's former tense posture loosened up and he placed the pen down on top of some of his papers.

Esme carefully unzipped his pants after the button was undone and began to rub her hand against him over his boxer-briefs. Carlisle let out a sigh through his nose and closed his eyes, feeling himself getting hard from her touch.

As quickly as she started, she stopped and buttoned his pants back up. He looked at her with confused, dark eyes. Esme leaned down and kissed him once, grinning as he tried to make it last. Carlisle then took a quick look over his shoulder toward the open door and could hear people talking downstairs.

"We'll resume this later," she told him quietly, "I just want you to know that there's a light at the end of the tunnel, so don't dread this work too much. You'll get me when you're finished."

Carlisle couldn't find it in him to smile because his desire for her was so strong. He stared at her with eyes that seemed to begging her to continue. As much as Esme wanted to, she knew teasing him would lead to a passionate build up for both of them later in the evening. Esme knew her husband well enough to know that he would now be thinking of her for the rest of the day.

She kissed him one more time before leaving the room.

Carlisle sat, unable to pick the pen back up and looked down at his lap where his hard-on was still pushing at his pants with full force. He could hear Esme downstairs as she spoke with Alice about something. The simple sound of her voice sent endless chills down his back as he envisioned her lips against his and how different the tone of her voice was when she spoke with him so privately.

He took a deep breath and looked at his desk to resume the paperwork that he was now completely dreading. It seemed like endless piles of paper now that he knew what awaited for him when he was finished. Reluctantly, his hand found its way back to the pen and he continued to with his work.

Esme found a secret pleasure in knowing she could arouse her husband so easily. She wished that she had Edward's ability to know what her teasing antics had done to his thoughts. She then realized that her thoughts, too, must have been racy and private and hoped that he could manage to look the other way for the remainder of the day.

She made her way into the kitchen to begin fixing dinner for Renesme and Jacob. She always made a little extra just in case any of the other boys, or Leah, should be accompanying them to the house. She was always hoping the Clearwaters would join them one night, or any one for that matter. She was convinced that it was the old demons that had kept their two families from being good friends, despite their team-up in the 'battle-that-never-was' over Renesme.

"Emmett and I are heading out," Rosalie said, passing through.

"Family movie later?" he asked with a smile, fully exposing his boyish dimples.

"Sure," Esme told them with a smile, "Jacob's coming over and Bella is bringing Renesme by soon."

"Great..." Rosalie said sarcastically, then clarified, "That was about Jacob, not Nessy."

Esme shook her head and waved them goodbye before waiting around by the stove for the water for spaghetti to boil. After a few minutes, she added some butter and a touch of salt before eventually adding the noodles.

Carlisle walked up behind Esme as slowly as he possibly could so she wouldn't hear him coming. He tried not to laugh to himself at her negligence to his presence and finally got close enough to her to wrap his arms around her.

Esme jumped at first, completely taken off guard, but smiled as he kissed her neck and slid one of his hands down the front of her shirt, engulfing her left breast with the palm of his hand. His other hand rested on her right hip bone as he slid his hand inside the front her skirt and traced over her hip with his thumb. He purposely landed his hot, heavy breaths into her ear and down her neck, squeezing both of his hands against her at the same time.

She tried to remain calm, as to keep herself 'in charge' of the situation, but gave in to a closed-mouth whining moan as he pulled her against him tighter so she could feel how hard he was. In the same fashion she had done to him earlier, Carlisle released her from his grasp, though almost didn't find the will power inside to do so. He took a deep breath, letting it hit the side of her face again before she turned to him with a smirk.

"Two can play this game," he whispered, guiding her face to meet his before opening his mouth up to kiss her gently but passionately. He then parted from her and held his breath to keep her scent from getting the best of him before walking slowly out of the room and back to his office.

Esme let in a deep breath, finding herself overly flustered as she readjusted her shirt and placed her hand over her neck. She smiled wide to herself and stirred the pot of spaghetti, then looked around the empty downstairs area to make sure no one was around to witness their brief encounter.

...

Hours had passed and Jacob and Renesme were now in front of the television in the living room with plates of spaghetti on trays as Emmett put on the family movie that he had talked about earlier.

"Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Cullen," Jacob said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Esme told him.

"Thanks," Renesme added with a smile.

Esme pinched her cheek, "You're welcome, Nessy." She kissed her on top of the head and looked around as Emmett called everyone into the living room.

Carlisle was the last person to join them, as he took the stairs slowly, smiling at Esme as he passed by her into the living room. He let his hand graze hers before she went into the kitchen to turn off the lights. He found himself a spot on the couch where mostly everyone else sat at least somewhat in front of him. Esme quickly fluttered to his side and sat next to him, tossing one of the blankets from the back of the couch over both of them.

His mind went strait to the gutter and he gave her one quick glance as she smiled slyly to herself. She knew he was looking at her and saw him return the expression with a subtle smile of his own.

Emmett turned off the remaining lights on the lower level and rejoined everyone in the near darkness before adjusting Rosalie so she sat between his legs. She smiled and rested her elbows on each of his knees, then began to watch the beginning of the movie.

Edward looked over at Carlisle for a brief second. He glanced back, making eye contact with him for less than a second before putting up the foot rest on the edge of couch. He leaned back and rested his head on one of the decorative pillows.

Esme separated herself from him slightly, attempting to control her thoughts around Edward. She knew he had to be tormented by what was going on in her mind, and if she could guess, her husband's mind as well.

When the previews passed and everyone was fully focused on the television, Carlisle took the initiative and pulled up the blanket a few inches to assure no one would be able to see the movements of his hand. He nonchalantly reached his hand under Esme's skirt and watched her facial expression as his fingers slid inside of her.

She portrayed a calm demeanor on the surface, not changing much, but he could see how tense her facial features had become as well as the tenseness that lingered in her legs and midsection.

Edward looked back at Carlisle again with almost awe-struck eyes, as his under cover behavior was completely out of the ordinary to him. Carlisle stopped what he was doing and put both of his hands behind his head in a relaxing manner.

Esme didn't move much from her position for several minutes until she finally edged herself slightly toward Carlisle. No one but Edward seemed to know of either of their advances toward each other and so she cuddled against him so she was almost fully beneath the blanket and stuck her hand down his pants, skipping over his boxer-briefs this this time to get a true hold on him.

Carlisle's eyes closed and he twitched under the cover just slightly, though not enough to draw a look from anyone. Esme carefully gave him a pleasure-filled low-key hand job and grinned as he draped an arm around her and squeezed her back.

Edward turned the volume up slightly on the television and a Rosalie turned to give him a look. He ignored her and continued his attempts to focus on the movie.

Carlisle would have typically felt more sympathetic in regards to Edward, and slightly embarrassed to know that someone knew of he and Esme's intimate moments, but his eyes remained closed and his thoughts all focused on the light, yet powerful, grip his wife had on him.

Esme sensed he was really getting into what she was doing and stopped, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned up against him. She switched her focus fully on the flat screen that hung on the wall, but saw how agonizing it was for Carlisle to have her stop. His eyes slowly opened and he kicked the footrest closed on the reclining part of the couch so he sat more upright.

Edward and Bella both turned and he waved and mouthed the word, "sorry". She smiled and Edward raised his eyebrows then gave a quick smirk as he shook his head.

Renesme turned to face them upon finishing her meal, "Pop, do you guys have any cans of Sprite?"

Carlisle's flushed expression changed and he gave her a nod, "Yeah. Do you want one?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, please."

Carlisle looked down at the blanket, knowing he couldn't get up from where he was sitting without letting the entire room know of the erection he was sporting thanks to Esme. He glanced at Edward, who was waiting with an amused expression to see if he would get up.

"Edward, um," Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I'll get it," Edward told him with a smile.

Emmett caught their unusual exchange of words and gave Carlisle a look. He pointed toward the TV and shook his head as if to say 'don't worry about it'. Rosalie looked back in his direction, too, before looking back at the movie.

Edward returned with the beverage for his daughter and handed it to her. She gave him a quick "thank you" and returned her focus to the movie, as well.

Carlisle looked over at Esme and stared at her until she turned her head to face him. She held back a laugh from the look on his face but smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. He sighed quietly and pulled her back toward him, then kissed her on the temple.

Neither of them continued with their secret intimate moments for the remainder of the movie, particularly to give Edward his sanity back; even though their thoughts were probably still overly invasive for him.

As the movie finished, Renesme was asleep on the couch next to Jacob, who handed her over to Edward and Bella as he stood up.

"Thanks again for the dinner," Jacob told Esme and gave her a quick hug before he parted ways with them all for the night, saying an extra goodbye to Renesme.

"Rosalie," Edward said, "Nessy wanted you to come tuck her in, I think. Do you mind coming back with us for a little bit?"

She smiled widely, "Not at all." She tugged at Emmett's hand and Edward patted Carlisle on the back as the five of them headed toward the back door of the house.

Carlisle smirked and bid them a farewell, seeing Alice was on the same page as Edward.

"Let's go hunt Jas, I'm thirsty," she told him with a grin.

He smiled back and didn't say anything but followed her in a rush out toward the trees. Within a few minutes, everyone had gone, leaving Carlisle and Esme with the house temporarily to themselves. As the scents of their family members disappeared, Carlisle grabbed Esme and pulled him to her in the darkness that was now only illuminated by the blank, blue screen of the television. His lips pressed firmly against hers and she tore at the button of his pants again with a greater sense of urgency than she had the previous two times that day.

He grabbed her by the hand and rushed her upstairs to their room, shutting the door behind him and not bothering to turn on a light.

Esme hands easily found the access to the opening of his pants again and she quickly shoved them down so they clung around his ankles. He did the same with the outfit she had on and the two of them stood making out for a moment by the side of the bed before he guided both of the down onto it.

Carlisle tried a few times to kick off his shoes before getting them off so he could kick off his pant legs to give him more mobility. Esme removed his shirt at the same time and scampered under the covers in the pitch black.

He easily made his way back to her and she grabbed him forcefully around the back, securing her hands on his shoulder blades. His lips danced over her neck and he lightly held her hands down against the bed above her head.

Esme put one leg on either side of him and Carlisle looked her in the eyes. She locked her fingers with his where he still had her pinned down and she moved her hips up just an inch of two to meet his. She then brought her mouth to his, signaling for him to give her what she wanted.

Carlisle didn't need his hands to get things started. He kept his fingers entwined with Esme's and shifted his hips so they connected with hers perfectly. When he felt himself inside of her he let out a loud, over-appreciative moan.

Esme, too, squirmed with pleasure and locked herself against him.

"God, I've been wanting you all day," he whispered, kissing her with an animalistic passion. Though his tongue was aggressive, he moved in and out of her with much more control despite how desire-driven he was.

"Me too," Esme choked out back to him.

Carlisle let out a grunt, then let the night have it's way with him and got progressively louder as the feeling back more intense.

Esme encouraged him with her words and let her mouth hang open as he lifted one of her legs up by his shoulder, while the other still wrapped around his waist. She felt what he revealed from the look on his face and both of them cried out in pleasure from the angle Carlisle created. Esme's nails scratched against the headboard as it banged with a raw consistency against the wall.

The feel of him pushing in and out of her was too much for Esme to handle. She removed her hands from above her head and pressed them firmly into his chest above her. "Carlisle..." She couldn't control herself and was thankful that no one was home because they certainly wouldn't have been able to mask what was taking place in their bedroom that night.

Carlisle continued with the position he had her in, trying not to let everything about the situation get the best of him, though his wife's moaning was what held a grip on him the hardest. He knew she was close to where he wanted her to be and so he didn't let up at all.

Esme's hands dug deeper into his chest, then she pulled him to her and whimpered his name frantically.

Carlisle let himself collapse down onto her, moaning just as wildly as he knew he had just led her to her climax. It was as if he'd been granted permission to give in to his self-control, or lack their of, from throughout the course of the day.

Esme pressed her mouth back against Carlisle's and seductively traced her tongue against his for a moment while he ended their day-long sexual encounter with a long lasting orgasm that left him huffing and puffing before he finally settled down.

"Oh my God," he said in her ear.

She sighed and took in a deep breath, filled her nose with his scent.

Carlisle kissed her neck again and trailed up to her earlobe. "You're amazing," he whispered, tracing her body with his hands.

Esme turned her face and kissed him. "I love you." She put a hand on his face. The two of them shared a look of appreciation and they both closed their eyes and remained laying together in the darkness.


End file.
